


Niewypowiedziane słowa

by VivaDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, bosze, dwaj idioci, nie umiem tagować
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- C-co?<br/>- Powiedziałem: okej. Rozstańmy się."</p>
<p>Sterekowy ff, w którym Stiles jest przekonany, że pomimo rocznego związku z Derekiem, wilkołak dalej nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewypowiedziane słowa

**Author's Note:**

> Taki mały cosik, który napisałam w przypływie weny. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba ^-^

\- Stiles, chcesz pogadać? Wiesz, że cię wysłucham, prawda?

Stilinski popatrzył na Scotta. Nie wiedział czemu jego przyjaciel nagle wypalił z tymi pytaniami. Naprawdę. Od dwóch godzin nie robili nic innego niż siedzenie na podłodze w sypialni McCalla i granie na w gry.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał niepewnie, marszcząc nieco brwi i siadając wygodniej. 

\- Czuję, że coś jest nie tak - wytłumaczył Scott. - Dosłownie. Pachniesz niepokojem, zmęczeniem i wkurzeniem. Nieco okropna mieszanka zapachowa, uwierz mi. Wytrzymałem te dwie godziny, bo uznałem, że w końcu sam zaczniesz temat, ale... Stiles, czy wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak westchnął głęboko i odwrócił wzrok od przyjaciela. Scott miał rację, Stiles faktycznie czuł, że jest niespokojny, zmęczony i wkurzony jednocześnie. Te uczucia nie były wymierzone w Scotta, broń boże, jego przyjaciel nic złego nie zrobił.

\- Chodzi o Dereka.

Stiles i Derek byli ze sobą już od ponad roku. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Para tego nie ukrywała, zresztą przy wilkołakach to nie było sensu, ponieważ i tak wyczuliby ich mieszające się zapachy. Co prawda szeryf nie byłby wstanie wyczuć nosem, że jego syn umawia się z Derekiem, ale Stiles nie chciał okłamywać swojego ojca, więc wyznał mu, że jest biseksualny. I że ma chłopaka starszego o sześć lat. John nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze, chciał zastrzelić Dereka. Jednak po jakimś czasie przekonywania go, że wilkołak jest dla Stilesa ważny, że nie śpieszą się i troszczą o siebie nawzajem, w końcu z westchnięciem zaakceptował Hale'a.

\- Czy Derek coś zrobił? - zapytał poważnie Scott, patrząc na przyjaciela z uczuciem, dając mu do zrozumienia, że może się przed nim otworzyć.

\- Derek nic nie zrobił... I między innymi o to chodzi.

\- Co masz na myśli, Stiles?

Stiles westchnął znowu, zgiął jedną nogę w kolanie i oparł na nią rękę, nerwowo przebierając palcami.

\- Po prostu... Wiesz, że to ja byłem tym, który zrobił pierwszy krok, prawda? - Scott pokiwał głową. - Powiedziałem, że go kocham, że chcę z nim być. Zgodził się, to wiadome. Ale... Derek nigdy nie powiedział mi, że mnie kocha, Scott. Ba! Nigdy nie powiedział mi nawet, że mnie  _lubi_.

Scott potrząsnął głową z zaskoczeniem.

\- Żartujesz? ... O mój boże, nie żartujesz.

\- Taa...

\- Ale... myślałem, że między wami się dobrze układa. Wyglądacie na szczęśliwych. Pachniecie szczęściem kiedy jesteście przy sobie. 

\- Tak, ale, Scott, bycie szczęśliwym ze sobą nie oznacza od razu, że osoby od się kochają. 

Wilkołak przybliżył się do swojego przyjaciela i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Ścisnął ją pocieszająco.

\- Mam wrażenie, że Derek jest ze mną tylko dlatego, że to wygodne. Wiesz, ze mną ma pewność, że go nie zdradzę, nie będę próbował go zabić... I ma mnie na każde zawołanie. Ma chcice, jasne, zadzwońmy do Stilesa, który go kocha i nie odmówi seksu z nim.

\- Stary...

\- Mówię poważnie, Scott. Kocham go, ale on nie kocha mnie. A to mnie dobija i rani.

\- Próbowałeś z nim porozmawiać?

\- Zapytałem go ostatnio kim dla niego jestem. To było po seksie, leżeliśmy akurat w łóżku. Wiesz co zrobił? Popatrzył na mnie jak na kretyna i powiedział, że  jestem przecież jego chłopakiem. Nic więcej. Co ty byś powiedział, gdyby Allison zapytała cię o coś takiego?

\- Że jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Scott.

\- Dokładnie! Derek  _nigdy_ mi czegoś takiego nie powiedział. A ja jestem zmęczony czekaniem na jakiekolwiek wyznanie z jego strony. Po prostu... nie mogę.

\- Co zamierzasz w takim razie? Porozmawiasz z nim znowu? A może chcesz żebym...

\- Nie - przerwał mu Stiles. Oblizał usta i wziął głęboki oddech. - To nie ma sensu. Zerwę z nim. 

\- Co? Zerwiesz z nim? Stiles, przecież go kochasz!

\- Dokładnie. Tkwię w związku, z jednostronnym zakochaniem, Scott. Męczę się i mam tego dosyć.

\- Ale co jeżeli Derek się jednak kocha? Pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Jeżeli Hale coś do mnie czuje, pewnie nie będzie chciał ze mną zerwać, prawda? Zobaczymy co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie.

Scott nie był przekonany. Wiedział, że Stiles kocha Dereka bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, może i nawet bardziej niż ojca. Ale chłopak faktycznie wyglądał na wykończonego tym związkiem. Wilkołak naprawdę myślał, że Hale odwzajemnia uczucia jego przyjaciela. Przecież za każdym razem jak widział tą dwójkę razem, Derek  _cuchnął_ szczęściem i zadowoleniem. To było nawet widać! To w jaki sposób przytulał do siebie Stilesa, całował go, bronił, mówił o nim... 

Cholera jasna, Derek okaże się największym kretynem na świecie jeżeli faktycznie nie zatrzyma Stilesa jak ten będzie z nim zerwał.

 

*

 

Stiles przeleżał w łóżku całą noc planując następny dzień. A raczej jego spotkanie z Derekiem następnego dnia. Na samą myśl o tym, że zerwie z mężczyzną, po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. Bo Stiles go kochał. Bardzo. Niewyobrażalnie mocno. Dla Dereka Stiles był gotowy zrobić wszystko. A nawet więcej gdyby Hale odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Ale wyglądało na to, że tak nie było.

Rano chłopak wstał, wziął zimny prysznic i ubrał czyste ciuchy. Jego ojca nie było, więc nie musiał się z nim zmierzyć. Gdyby John go zobaczył, od razu wyczułby, że coś jest nie tak i kazałby Stilesowi powiedzieć o co chodzi. A chłopak nie czuł się na tyle silny aby kłamać znowu ojcu, więc pewnie by wszystko wyśpiewał. I wtedy szeryf pojechałby do Dereka i go postrzelił. W najlepszym wypadku.

Stiles zajechał pod budynek Dereka i przesiedział w jeepie dobre paręnaście minut zanim wysiadł. Uspokajał się przez ten cały czas, powtarzając sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nie załamie się w połowie drogi i nie rozpłacze, ponieważ nie jest takim frajerem.

W końcu ruszył do mieszkania swojego chłopaka z szybko bijącym sercem. Wszedł na poddasze Dereka, bez pukania odsunął drzwi i dostrzegł wilkołaka siedzącego na kanapie. Czytał książkę, ale odrzucił ją w tej samej sekundzie, w której dostrzegł Stilesa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, wstając z kanapy. - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział, zszedł po schodkach i podszedł bliżej Dereka. 

Wilkołak bez słowa wpatrywał się w młodszego. Miał zmarszczone brwi, zaciśniętą szczękę i ręce splecione na piersi.

Stiles policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, uspokoił oddech i z zaciśniętymi palcami na kraju flanelowej koszuli powiedział:

\- Chcę z tobą zerwać.

Derek był zaskoczony. To było jedyne co Stiles wywnioskował po jego reakcji. Zaskoczenie. Wilkołak dalej stał tak jak stał, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, z nic nie zmieniającą się miną. Po prostu... stał tak bez żadnych kolejnych słów.

\- Zrywam z tobą - kontynuował. Jego głos nieco zadrżał i poczuł rosnącą gulę w gardle. Przełknął ślinę, oblizał usta i głęboko odetchnął. - Nie widzę sensu, żebyśmy kontynuowali bycie ze sobą. 

Stiles czekał na reakcję Dereka. Prosil go w myślach, aby powiedział nie. Żeby złapał go, przytulił i powiedział, że nie zgadza się na ich rozstanie. Żeby chociaż powiedział, że Stiles coś dla niego znaczy! Że nie chce go stracić. Chłopak  _błagał_ go w myślach, aby odezwał się i powiedział, że  _nigdy_ nie pozwoli mu odejść.

I już kiedy Stilinski miał się ponownie odezwał, Derek otworzył usta i powiedział:

\- Okej.

Stiles poczuł jak jego kolana miękną, ale nie upadł. Stał prosto, z drżącymi palcami, suchym gardłem i mętlikiem w głowie, patrząc na Dereka, który miał poważną minę, oczy utkwione w jego.

\- C-co?

\- Powiedziałem: okej. Rozstańmy się.

\- Mówisz serio?

\- Stiles, okej. Jeżeli to jest tego chcesz, nie ma problemu. Zerwijmy.

W tym momencie Stiles stracił resztki opanowania. Zamachnął się (wiedząc, że i tak pewnie jego to bardziej zaboli niż Dereka) i uderzył wilkolaka prosto w twarz. Derek nawet się nie zachwiał, jedynie obrócił głowę w bok z czerwonym śladem po lewej stronie.

\- Ty... bezmózgi kretynie - wykrztusił Stiles zanim się odwrócił i wybiegł z budynku.

 

*

 

Stiles zamknął się w swoim pokoju i odmówił widzenia się z kimkolwiek. Najpierw przyszedł jego zaniepokojony ojciec. Po nim pojawiła się Lydia, która miała zamiar tego dnia zabrać Stilesa na zakupy, ale chłopak nie otworzył jej nawet drzwi. Potem przyszedł Scott, który także nie został wpuszczony do pokoju. Czuł smutek swojego przyjaciela, słyszał jego cichy płacz. Chciał objąć Stilesa, przytulił i pocieszyć. Jednak uniemożliwiały mu to zamknięte drzwi. Tak, mógł je z łatwością wyważyć, ale wiedział, że to tylko zdenerwuje chłopaka. 

Scott był wstanie dowiedzieć się jedynie, że Stiles poszedł do Dereka, powiedział, że z nim zrywa, a ten się zgodził. Nie wiedział jak długa ich była rozmowa, czy kłócili się, czy Derek powiedział coś więcej niż, że się zgadza. Nie wiedział. 

Stilesowi nie było łatwo. Był załamany, naprawdę. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak żałośnie i bezużytecznie.

Posiadanie złamanego serca ssie.

Minął prawie tydzień zanim Stiles w końcu postanowił ruszyć się z domu. Ale te plany zostały od razu zniszczone, bo kiedy otworzył frontowe drzwi, zobaczył Dereka z uniesioną pięścią, jakby zamierzał zapukać.

Przez parę sekund mierzyli się zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami, a potem nastolatek zatrzasnął Derekowi drzwi prosto przed nosem i pobiegł na górę, gdzie znowu zamknął się w pokoju.

\- Stiles - powiedział Derek zza drzwi.

\- Nie. Odejdź, nie chcę cię widzieć.

\- Stiles, nie wygłupiaj się, porozmawiaj ze mną.

\- Powiedziałem: nie. Nie chcę. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Owszem, mamy. Otwórz drzwi.

Ale Stiles nie zamierzał wstawać z fotela, na którym siedział. Oparł łokcie na biurku i schował twarz w dłonie. Derek poczekał krótką chwilę, a potem z hałasem wyważył drzwi. Stiles nieco zadrżał kiedy usłyszał trzask, ale nie ruszył się.

\- Był u mnie Scott - powiedział Hale. Stiles zgadywał, że stał niecałe dwa metry od niego. - Po tym jak mnie... zwyzywał... powiedział, że tak naprawdę nie chciałeś ze mną zrywać.

\- I co z tego? To już nie ma znaczenia, możesz sobie iść.

\- To ma znaczenie, Stiles. Dlaczego ze mną zerwałeś, skoro tego nie chcesz? To nie ma sensu, skoro-

\- Ponieważ ja cię kocham, ale ty mnie nie, Derek! - przerwał mu krzykiem Stiles. - A ja nie mogę już tak dłużej, rozumiesz? Nie mogę.

Oddychał szybko przez nos powstrzymując łzy, z twarzą ciągle schowaną w dłoniach. Nie chciał znowu płakać. Nie kiedy w końcu postanowił ruszyć do przodu i przestać się nad sobą użalać. I nie kiedy Derek stał za nim.

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego myślisz, że cię nie kocham? - zapytał szczerze zdumiony Derek. 

Stiles prychnął.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz, Derek. To dość jednoznaczna wiadomość. I rozumiem, było fajnie, miałeś na zawołanie żałosnego chłopaka, który się w tobie kochał i zgodziłby się na wszystko, a to ci odpowiadało. Ale ja już dłużej nie mogę trwać w związku, gdzie tylko ja mam uczucia. Mam dość.

\- Ale, Stiles... Ja cię kocham.

\- Nie kłam, okej? Już za późno.

\- Mówię serio. Kocham cię. Naprawdę. Od dłuższego czasu. Kochałem cię jeszcze zanim ty wyznałeś mi miłość.

Stiles odepchnął się od biurka, odwrócił na fotelu w stronę Dereka i wściekły krzykiem zapytał:

\- Więc dlaczego, do cholery, ani razu mi tego nie powiedziałeś?! Nawet, że mnie lubisz... dlaczego?!

\- Bo nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy, okej?! Nie radzę sobie z uczuciami! Nie jestem dobry w wyrażaniu się słowami, Stiles, doskonale o tym wiesz!

\- Ale nie aż tak! Powiedzenie "kocham cię" nie jest aż tak trudne, Derek!

\- Dla mnie tak! Każda osoba, którą naprawdę kochałem skończyła martwa, Stiles! Zabiłem Paige. Kate okazała się być suką, która zabiła moją rodzinę. Też jest martwa. Jennifer, w której się zakochiwałem, okazała się być kolejny błędem. Więc bałem się, że ty skończysz tak jak i one. Nawet gorzej.

\- Myślałeś, że wyznanie mi miłości mnie zabije?! Nie ciąży na ciebie jakaś pieprzona klątwa, Derek. Jesteś po prostu głupi.

\- Ale, Stiles, bałem się, okej? Ja... nie jestem... cholera, Stiles. Kocham cię. Naprawdę cię kocham.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

Derek warknął cicho, przybliżył się do Stilesa, uklęknął przed nim i złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie, przyciągając do siebie. Pocałował go, mocno i brutalnie. Stiles na początku się opierał, zaczął uderzać wilkołaka w pierś, potem pociągnął go za włosy, ale Derek trzymał go mocno, wciąż całując i nie puszczając. Więc w końcu Stiles się poddał, zatapiając się w gorącu tego pocałunku.

\- Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, Stiles Stilinski - wyszeptał po chwili Derek w jego usta. - Na rozstanie zgodziłem się... bo myślałem, że tego chciałeś. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, tylko żebyś był szczęśliwy. I jeżeli byłbyś szczęśliwszy beze mnie... odszedłbym.  Jesteś ważny, Stiles. 

Znowu się pocałowali. Stiles płakał, jego łzy płynęły mu po policzkach, dostawały się do cih buź, przez co pocałunek był słony. Ale nie zwracali na to uwagi.

\- Chcę spędzić z tobą każdy dzień, godzinę, minutę a  _tobą_. Razem. Aż do śmierci

Stiles zaśmiał się drżąco, odsuwając od Dereka i patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Brzmi to jak jakaś przysięga małżeńska - mruknął. Przeczesał palcami włosy wilkołaka i nachylił się, aby znowu go pocałować, ale Derek odsunął się.

\- Zróbmy to.

\- Co?

\- Pobierzmy się.

Stilinski zmarszczył brwi. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy Derek żartuje, ale wilkołak miał poważną minę. 

_Zbyt poważną._

\- Mówisz... mówisz serio? - wyszeptał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Tak, Stiles. Wiem, że spieprzyłem i nie byłem najlepszym chłopakiem przez ten rok, ale... kocham cię. Naprawdę, naprawdę cię kocham. Chcę się z tobą zestarzeć. Chcę być przy tobie każdego dnia. 

\- Nie wytrzymasz ze mną! Pewnego dnia wkurzysz się, bo powiedziałem coś głupiego czy obraźliwego i stwierdzisz, że jednak nie i wtedy...

\- Nie zostawię cię, przysięgam. Kocham kiedy się wkurzasz, Stiles. Kocham twój sarkazm i twoje podejście do życia. Kocham cię całego. 

\- Ale...

\- Stiles, zamknij się i odpowiedz na moje pytanie: wyjdziesz za mnie?

Chłopak patrzył na niego cały czas z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uchylonymi ustami. 

Derek miał wrażenie, że czekał wieczność. Ale w końcu się doczekał. Stiles oblizał usta i powiedział:

\- Tak, Dereku Hale. Wyjdę za ciebie i już nigdy nie puszczę.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się i znowu go pocałował. Nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy. Z tą chwilą mógł konkurować jedynie dzień, w którym Stiles po raz pierwszy powiedział, że go kocha i chce z nim być. 

\- Rozbieraj się - wymruczał Stiles, łapiąc za skraj koszulki Dereka i podciągając ją do góry.

\- Co, dlaczego?

\- Będziemy uprawiać dziki, gorący seks na pogodzenie się.

Hale zaśmiał się głośno, ale posłusznie się rozebrał. Stiles zrobił to samo. Kiedy byli już całkowicie nadzy, Derek podniósł go i zaniósł na łóżko, kładąc się na nim. Delikatnie go pocałował, głaszcząc jego bok.

\- Kocham cię, Stiles.

\- Wiem to teraz. Ja ciebie też kocham, Derek.

 

*

 

Stiles i Derek spędzili resztę swojego życia razem.

Derek już nigdy nie powtórzył swojego błędu i codziennie powtarzał swojemu mężowi, że go kocha.

Pomimo kłótni i ciężkich chwil, zdołali nie zniszczyć tego co mieli między sobą. 

Zostali pochowani na cmentarzu tuż obok siebie. 

Niektórzy mówią, że są razem nawet po śmierci.

Od zawsze i na zawsze  _razem_.


End file.
